Michael
by emerald days
Summary: Michael is just a teenage boy who has problems like any other person. Takes place after Howl's Moving Castle. (Book-verse) A little bit of Howl and Sophie, too!


When Michael came back that evening he was greeted with hysterical laughter. "Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously, eyeing his master who was sitting at the bench with Sophie on his lap. Sophie tried to get out of Howl's embrace at the sound of Michael's voice and was blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Well, Michael it seems Sophie has done it again." Howl said still laughing. Calcifer was also cackling in the hearth, making the smoke and ash spiral up into the chimney. Sometimes, despite the years they had lived together, the sight of Calcifer still scared him slightly.

"What did she do?" He asked wearily putting down the day's shopping and sighing. He really wasn't up to listening today. He was just too tired.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked him sounding concerned while still trying to make it out of Howl's lap.

"Yeah, just another fight with Martha." Michael answered glumly. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Sophie reassured him gently. Then in a firmer voice she added, "Howl, I need to make dinner unless you don't mind eating raw fish."

"They eat raw fish in Japan you know." Howl murmured with his face in Sophie's red-gold locks. "Well this is Ingary. And I've never heard of a place called _Japan_." Howl tightened his arms around her waist one last time, whispered, "I'll take you there one day." and kissed Sophie's cheek before letting her go. Sophie busied herself with tea and supper to hide her now flaming cheeks behind her hair.

"Well, Michael you're going to have to figure it out for yourself." Howl said nonchalantly, standing himself up and clearing the spell he seemed to have been working on. After Sophie had returned to her actual age she had managed to get Howl to clean up after himself, even if it was only the work bench. This was due to the fact that Howl made spells and even potions that no one, not even Calcifer knew about. When Sophie tried to clear the mess one day it had exploded. Luckily, no one had been hurt but this scared Howl enough to make him cleanup after himself.

"I don't know… Why must girls be so difficult?" Michael muttered under his breath. Howl laughed heartily and patted his shoulder but avoided giving any advice. Which Michael thought was slightly unfair because he and Calcifer had to deal with all sorts of girls and even their family and friends due to Howl's endeavors. He might as well return the favor.

"Michael, could you put this on the table?" Sophie asked ladling what looked like soup in each bowl.

After everyone had sat down and Calcifer had zoomed up the chimney muttering something about ungrateful people, the room filled with a warm atmosphere that everyone in the room now associated with home.

"Sophie, what do you think I did wrong with Martha?" Michael asked again.

"Well, I think you're going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"Come on, not you too!"

"Who else gave you this advice?"

"Howl" Michael said glumly. Howl shrugged and kept eating.

"Well, okay then." Sophie said giving into Michael's lost look. "Martha's always been independent, I suppose. You might just have to give her some room."

"But I do!" Michael said indignantly. Calcifer, who had mysteriously come back, snorted from the hearth, "You go and see her every day."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe, she just wants some space to breathe." Sophie said slowly.

"What do you mean? Am I wrong in wanting to go see her every day?" Michael shot back at Sophie earning himself a frown from Howl.

"Just think of it this way. It's hard to plan a surprise party or even buy you a special gift if you're around all the time."

Michael poked moodily at the fish on his plate. Howl and Sophie ignored him and started talking about their day. He came out of his trance at the sound of Howl's laughter again.

"You know just because you two get to live together you don't need to rub it in." He said rather aggressively. It was true. No one seemed to question the fact that Sophie was still living in Howl's castle even though she was back to her original age and was unmarried. Perhaps people thought that she was responsible enough or that even though the couple said nothing of it, most people thought it was only a matter of time before the they got married.

Howl and Sophie exchanged looks before Sophie sighed and said, "Alright, what did Martha say?" in a resigned sort of voice.

"You'll help me?" Michael perked up. "No, we just want supper in peace." Howl muttered.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not good at giving advice. You should really ask Howl. And besides, Martha is my sister."

"But Sophie" Michael whined in a way he knew Sophie was unable to say no to.

"Michael, just give her some room. That's all I can say." Sophie said firmly.

"I thought you would be the independent one as a child, being the eldest and all." Howl said to Sophie. Sophie tilted her head and her eyes had a faraway look as though she was thinking back to her childhood.

"No, I think Martha was most independent. She knew what she wanted to do with her life long before I did. Lettie was the most strong headed and maybe just as independent. I was the one to stop them fighting and mend their clothes." She said with a small smile.

"You, Ms. Nose, are much too nice." Howl said somewhat exasperatedly.

"So you've said."

Michael interrupted them by saying, "If I give her some time alone, we'll be fine?" Sophie turned back to him and nodded. "I think so."

Michael's face turned into a huge smile and he started eating with renewed vigor.

Howl shook his head. Sophie laughed quietly and Calcifer was gone again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few days later Michael was to be found grumbling about the amount of work Howl and Sophie both set him. But otherwise quite happy with his life.


End file.
